missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Mission: Impossible is an American television series which aired on the CBS network from September 1966 to March 1973. It returned to television for two seasons on ABC, from 1988 to 1990 and later inspired a blockbuster film series in the 1990s, 2000s, and 2010s. This wiki is dedicated to the entire ''Mission: Impossible'' franchise, and strives to be the greatest fan-friendly M:I resource on the web. 1poster.jpg|Mission: Impossible (1996)|link=Mission: Impossible (1996) 2poster.jpg|Mission: Impossible II|link=Mission: Impossible II 3poster.jpg|Mission: Impossible III|link=Mission: Impossible III Mission_impossible_ghost_protocol.jpg|Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol|link=Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol Mission_Impossible_Rogue_Nation_poster_9.jpg|Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation|link=Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation Mission_Impossible_Fallout_poster_3.jpg|Mission: Impossible – Fallout|link=Mission: Impossible – Fallout Fallout_slider.jpg|Fallout|link=Mission: Impossible – Fallout|linktext=Read about the latest Mission: Impossible film! 1362340518504706919.gif|Your mission...|link=Category:Films|linktext=Help add info to pages in whatever way you can. 5...4...3...2... Slider-TV.jpg|Good evening, Mr. Phelps.|link=Mission: Impossible (1966)|linktext=Read about the original series that spawned an iconic franchise! Wp_content_uploads_2013_02_070309_nimoy.jpg|The Actors|link=Category:Mission: Impossible (1966) Cast|linktext=You probably know the film stars, but what about the original cast? Mission Impossible - Fallout (2018) - Helicopter Stunt Behind The Scenes - Paramount Pictures Mission Impossible - Fallout (2018) - Official Trailer - Paramount Pictures Mission Impossible - Fallout (2018) - Official Trailer - Paramount Pictures-1 Live Feed action=purge}} Refresh[[News|See more']] Recent Developments * July 16, 2017 - Martin Landau, who played Rollin Hand in the original series, has passed away, according to news reports. He was 89 years old. * August 23, 2016 – Steven Hill who played Dan Briggs in early episodes of the original series passed away this morning in New York City, according to news reports. * March 22, 2015 - Paramount revealed the fifth film's official title "Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation" along with a teaser poster and trailer. * March 12, 2015 - Filming wraps for Rogue Nation. * August 21, 2014 - First photos from the set of M:I5 in Vienna, Austria were released. * August 2014 - Principal photography begins for Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation. * November 13, 2013 - A release date of December 2015 was announced for M:I5. * May 14, 2013 - Iron Man 3 co-writer Drew Pearce announced as writer for Mission: Impossible 5. * May 6, 2013 - Tom Cruise signs on to return as Ethan Hunt for Mission: Impossible 5; he will also produce. * As of March 9, 2012, ''Mision: Impossible - Ghost Protocol has grossed $686.1 million world wide ($208 million domestically and $478 million overseas) becoming the highest grossing installment in the M:I franchise. The film is also star Tom Cruise's most successful (having out-grossed War of the Worlds) and the highest grossing spy film to date. * In 21 days (or 3 weeks) of wide release Mision: Impossible - Ghost Protocol has made $149.7 million domestically and $410.5 million world wide, surpassing both the domestic ($134 million) and world wide ($397.9 million) revenue of the previous installment, Mission: Impossible III. * After opening in wide release on Wednesday, December 21, 2011, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol made $46.2 million US domestically for the Friday to Monday Christmas weekend (ranking #1 at the box office). World wide the film has grossed $218.6 million through 11 days (just 6 in wide release). * Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol broke the record for highest grossing opening in limited release (opening in less than 600 locations) with a $12.8 million US debut at 425 locations with IMAX screens. * The domestic (US & Canada) wide release date for Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol was pushed back from Friday, December 16, to Wednesday, December 21, 2011, after a limited release at 425 IMAX locations on the 16th. The world premiere in Dubai was on December 7, 2011. * The first official trailer for Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol was released online June 28, 2011, with the official film website, and in theatres the following day with screenings of Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Official Site and Trailer * It has been announced that Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol will also be released in IMAX 3D and that the movie was partly filmed using IMAX cameras. * A new title has been announced for the fourth Mission: Impossible movie. It will be called Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol. * It has been announced that Léa Seydoux and Anil Kapoor will be in the upcoming Mission: Impossible movie, each playing a lead villain. Michael Nyqvist will also be playing a villain. * It has been announced that Josh Holloway will be in the upcoming Mission: Impossible movie, playing a member of Ethan Hunt's team. It has also been announced that Vladimir Mashkov and Michael Nyqvist will be in the movie as well. * It has been announced that Paula Patton will be in the upcoming Mission: Impossible movie, playing a young operative. It has also been confirmed that Simon Pegg will be reprising his role as Benji Dunn. And, apparently, the title for the new movie will simply be Mission: Impossible, instead of Mission: Impossible IV. * It has been announced that Jeremy Renner will be starring in Mission: Impossible IV, alongside Tom Cruise, playing a character named Brandt. * It has been announced that Ving Rhames will be reprising his role as Luther Stickell in the upcoming Mission: Impossible IV. It has also been announced, though not confirmed, that Simon Pegg may be reprising his role as Benji Dunn in the new movie as well. * It has been announced that the release date for Mission: Impossible IV has been pushed back to December 16, 2011. And it has been confirmed that Brad Bird will be directing the movie. * We are profoundly saddened to note the passing of Peter Graves, who on the afternoon of Sunday, March 14, 2010 died of a heart attack in front of his Pacific Palisades home after returning from a meal with family members. Please check the local news media for further coverage. [[Recent Developments|Read more']] New on Mission: Impossible * New administrators, DarRam and Vrack * Galleries of Ethan Hunt, Luther Stickell, Jane Carter, Benji Dunn, William Brandt, Solomon Lane, and Turandot * New actor profile of Léa Seydoux Fallout_1.jpg Fallout_2.jpg Fallout_3.jpg Fallout_4.jpg Fallout_5.jpg Fallout_6.jpg Mgm9v5699kc01.jpg Benji Dunn– is an IMF field agent, who was once a technician, who aided Ethan Hunt during the events of his wife, Julia Meade's kidnapping. Ethan eventually rescues Julia with the aid of Dunn. Benji was later promoted to a field agent and helped break Hunt out of a Russian prison. He aided Hunt on his next two missions to infiltrate the Kremlin and then to retrieve nuclear launch codes from Kurt Hendricks. He is portrayed by Simon Pegg. Read more Which Mission Impossible movie is your favorite? Mission: Impossible Mission: Impossible II Mission: Impossible III Ghost Protocol Rogue Nation Fallout action=purge}} Refresh User Blogs bloglist date Blog posts We are currently housing articles, and files. We need YOUR help expanding and adding articles to the wiki! ---- | Wiki tutorial | Help pages ---- If you're new to Wikia, please use the above links to get started. If you already have editing experience, and you have an article relating to '''Mission: Impossible' to contribute, use the box below to create it: width=30 Thank you! __NOEDITSECTION__ ja: Category:Browse Category:Country